Once in a lifetime
by GlambertGlitterbaby
Summary: What happens When Adam Lambert and Magnus Bane get switched after meeting at Adam's concert? What will Alec do? What will Tommy do? Malec Adommy tagnus? Aldam?
1. Chapter 1

(Magnus)

There was a laugh and a smile in my voice as I dance around my apartment and sang off key to Adam Lambert. The man had the voice of an angel and I did it no justice, not at all. He was just about the cutest little thing ever, almost an exact replica of me, but with blue eyes instead of green.

There was a loud knock at my door then and the voice of my beloved Alec carried through. My heart had fluttered as I spun on last time and opened the door, taking him in my arms. Adam Lambert drifted from far off in the distance but I was solely focused on Alec in that moment. My lips landed on his in a pleasant kiss.

A throat cleared and I reluctantly peeked up, there stood Jace, his golden eyes narrowed. "Please, could you _not _do that in front of me?" he asked, his tone put off the disgust.

"Jealous?" I asked back, causing my little Alec to become flustered and red…oh how cute he was when he got like that. Jace glared at me, I knew he wasn't gay, but it was fun to pick on him about these things…I just couldn't help myself!

"I'm leaving now!" he announced, spinning on his heel, acting all high and mighty.

"Don't make promises if you aren't gonna keep em!" I retorted, shutting the door directly after. Alec had wondered farther into my home, his eyes squinted at questioning.

"Adam Lambert?" He asked and I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "It must be like looking in a mirror when you look at his pictures, huh?"

"We are devilishly handsome men, what can I say?" I said in response, flashing my pearly whites. Alec laughed and shook his head at me as I took him in my arms, dancing around with him.

"What brings you here darling?" I finally ask, my curiosity getting to me after a moment. Yeah, I know what they say, curiosity killed the cat… Ha. Ha. His soft blue eyes met mine with no problem and he flashed a bright smile that melted me.

"Am I not allowed to just see you…? And give you a gift?" He asks, arching a brow, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Of cou—a gift?"

"Mhm"

"What exactly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would"

"Guess"

"Your virginity?"

"n—What?"

The question had caught him off guard and made his voice squeak and crack a bit. His cheeks turned a bright red and I laughed at it.

"No!…guess again"

"You sure you want me to guess?"

"No…I-I'll just tell you..." he had admitted after a moment of thought. I grinned in victory and waited. "Close your eyes first" he added a demand, looking at me for a second. I sighed, rolling my eyes before closing my eyes. What would be so secret he'd make me close my eyes?

"Alright, open em." He said after a long pause. When I opened my eyes he stood before me with two tickets in hand and two backstage passes. I peered at them a bit closer and my mouth fell open.

"You didn't…"

"I did!"

"I love you, Alexander!" I shouted, pulling him back to me. He had gotten Adam Lambert tickets! What a doll he is, doing such things for me. I grinned happily and squeezed him in my arms, placing a kiss on his lips.

So, I'd get to not only see him in concert, but with Alec. How could this go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

(Tommy)

Adam's hair gleamed a blue color under the stage lights and I couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes reflected how much he was absolutely into performing tonight; it would be the last stop we made for this tour and something big had been planned for it. But when was something Adam Lambert did _not _big? It always had to be showy and flashy like his glittering personality of course.

"Penny for your thoughts Glitterbaby?" Adam quirked a raven feather colored me and I shook my head with a sheepish grin. "C'mon, there's gotta be something you want to say" Adam teased me and he mused my hair. I shot him a glare and tried to fix it back to the perfection I had it as.

"Adam" I whined, "I just fixed this and we only have 10 minutes until the show starts"

The crowd of people had already began to form and cheer for Adam or whoever it happened to be that they liked the most. There was a float of voices that rang and carried to the backstage.

"Oh no, they're gonna make us start early, plus, I like it messy, gives the girls something to think on" Adam shot a wink at his lover and moved away before he could be hit.

"You better run, Lambert!" I shouted after him, mock anger in my voice as my gaze followed after the other man.

**(Magnus)**

Alec had gone all out for this entire event, and I mean all out. He had the graphic tees and tight jeans. Humans and their strange customs. He shot me a look when I didn't wear the leather so I sighed and snapped my fingers, the pants appearing.

They molded against me like a second layer of skin and it came to be a bit of a hassle to walk.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

He gave me a smug look and I shot him the bird before grabbing his arm.

We appeared in the front and no one seemed to notice, they were all to caught up in their chatter. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
